Opaline Rhaven
17 year old Opaline Rhaven is the type of girl that you would only approach with a long and pointy stick and a death wish. After all, she did murder her little brother and younger cousin, before attempting to kill her mommy- who killed her before the knife touched her! Before she was killed The Rhaven's where always a very poor family to begin with, and it didn't help that Helena Rhaven was raped and left with a child who she named "Opaline Emily Rhaven". Helena was disowned from her family when they found out that she was preferment with a child, which she didn't want to give up, at the young age of 18 without a penny to her name. Despite this, Helena never let her smile droop, unlike her first born child. Opaline was a very selfish girl from a very young, always wanting more food than her mother could afford and always stealing her mothers attention whenever she was trying to do anything. After a while, Helena actually looked forward to leaving Opaline at her cousin's when she had to go to work for a break from her spoiled and temperamental child. When her mother was at work, Opaline caused havoc at her Aunt Lila's, making Lila's daughter (who was two years younger than her) Olivia, cry. Opaline stole toys, pulled hair, threw food, and many other things that failed to break sweet Lila, who like Helena, has a gentle heart and beautiful smile. Olivia, on the other hand, never liked Opaline and always hid from her every working day, fearing for the worst. When her little brother Joshuah was born (after Helena was raped again, of course) when Opaline was 5, her attitude changed slightly, becoming seriously overprotective of her little brother with clear green eyes. At first, Helena and Lila were glad, and Olivia was very happy that Opaline wasn't stealing her toys or pulling her chocolate brown hair anymore. However, after a while, they realized that the spoiled child was not to be trusted with her little baby brother after his bath one day. His arm was covered in teeth mark that could only be from Opaline, he was covered in scratches and bruises and his leg had been twisted. Since that day, the day that Joshuah wasn't allowed near her, something snapped within the child's heart- she became a blood thirsty murder. At first, she started with animals- stamping on bugs, stabbing seagulls with kitchen knives and pulling of butterflies wings- but as Opaline grew up without having little Joshuah to torture, she realized that she could actually kill humans and feel their blood on her pale hands. And hat is what Opaline did- killed a human. She was 10, and a baby had been left unguarded, so she decided to play dissection with it. It remind her of Joshuah, who she loved yet despised, so she tried to be genital as possible as she cut it up, but after a while, she just stabbed everything harshly, laughing hysterically. Opaline left the baby in the place where she kidnapped it from the next day- well, what was left of it. Since that day, Opaline killed humans weakly, loving blood on her hands. Little Joshuah, who was allowed near her but in the company of adults, always wondered why his sister had red hands, and whenever he asked, he was shoved, which landed her in a punishment. Her cousin Olivia, whenever Helena babysat her, also wondered this, but was far to timid to approach her and ask, fearing the worst and her cousin's insane grey eyes. And she should do. When Opaline turned 17, a voice in her head started speaking to her, telling her to kill her family. At first, she ignored it, killing more people to block out the voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like her, but a month after her birthday, she couldn't ignore it. She didn't want to hurt little Joshuah, who was 12 and loved his older sister, always trying to follow her around (naturally, she shoved him to get him of her case), nor did she want to kill timid cousin Olivia, who honestly couldn't hurt a fly and had just got her first boyfriend (Percy), but she did want to hurt her mother. She didn't know why, she just really wanted to kill of her mother. So, she set of back home after killing a 6 year old child named Betty to kill her mother, only seeing red. When she got home, she found Olivia and Joshuah laughing together. It was then that she decided to kill them as well- how dare they laugh together, they should always be sad when she isn't there! Opaline raised the bloody kitchen knife, the same one she used to kill her first human, and before Olivia could even scream, stabbed little Joshuah several times, successfully killing him of without a scream and little pain (after all, he was her little brother and she didn't want to hurt him too much) before turning on the petrified and screaming Olivia, who was trying to escape but with shaking hands. Opaline killed her a little slower, wanting her to hurt more as she made little Joshuah laugh without her. When Helena and Lila returned, they found a dead Olivia, her chocolate locks spread out in a halo around her and a terrified expression on her angelic face on the doorstep and a blankly staring, glassy green eyes Joshuah on the couch, drowned in his own blood with Opaline humming to him, stroking his light brown hair. Seeing red for the first time in her life, Helena raised the knife that Opaline killed her little brother and cousin with and stabbed her daughter in the back before she could fight back, before fleeing with sobbing Lila, not wanting to get caught at a crime scene. A month later, the police found their rotting bodies- but the children's souls were already enrolled in Death high. Report Card Haunting: '''A+ '''Murderoligy: '''A+ '''Contemno: A+ History: C Art: '''C '''Deathish: B+ Maths: B- English: A RE: C PE: A Science: '''D '''Food tech: '''F '''Resistant materials: N/A Textiles: '''A- '''Graphics: N/A '''Drama: '''B '''Music: '''F '''ICT: '''F Trivia * Opaline has black hair and grey eyes * Over the time that Opaline was alive, she had killed over 80 innocent children. * As nobody ever knew who Opaline was, she was nicknamed "butcher" as that was how her victims looked after she had finished with them- like someone had come along and butchered them * Opaline killed so many people that after a while, she smelled of blood and she was stained with it * Opaline wears clothes that make her look slutty because apparently "they are comfortable"